The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom
The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom is a story based in the video games The FEAST Saga series. It is a spin-off and non-canon story. This is based in the movie of the same name, and this time, it will be developed by another company in collaboration of In-Verse. It is the spiritual sequel of The FEAST Saga - Music Road. Gameplay Since there's a change in the aspect, the game will use a different style of art, focusing into a mix of comic book style, with a manga-like touch, and noir films approach. The soundtrack will be a turning back, like the First game and Arcana Warriors. The only things that the writer confirmed is that, the mecha fights will be still frequent, but focusing more into the hack and slash game in general, and has a lighter and softer storyline compared to the two canon games. Preview Story A day in 2017, there's a force that disturbs the peace in Linoa's Imperial City, the story is basically FEAST members and Arcana Forces joining against a woman who's connected with the "White Void Clan", named Emilia Tremaine, but she's pretty similar to Sienna physically except for eye and hair colors! The Arcana Warriors call Mondo and Genesis to observe and fight when necessary in the earth, since the others are in a field mission. However, behind Emilia's powers are something dark, really dark and yet to revealed, that the battle could send them to Galia Kingdom, in where's a mysterious mist, and the suspected awakening of Deus Ex Machina, an artificial god, is part of it. Characters FEAST *Sienna Travers: The Main protagonist of the series, fights Emilia Tremaine and goes into Galia Kingdom. *Blake Snider: A student and member of the Black Strings Band, he has a kind personality. *Gavin Albain: A teacher and member of the Black Strings Band, he has a reserved personality. *Zelda Grayson: A secretary and member of the Black Strings Band, she has a serious personality. *Nathan/Jonathan Travers: A detective and member of the Black Strings Band, half brother of Sienna. *Rose Belladonna: A cheerleader and member of the Black Strings Band, Blake's girlfriend. *Eliza Sampson: A member of Team Ragnarök and Sienna's half sister. *Lucas/Luke White: A member of Team Ragnarök, and Ophelia's brother. *Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador: A member of Team Ragnarök and Roger's Ally. *Roger Masters: The Captain of Team Ragnarök and Ameth's Ally. *Mildred Albain: The Vice-Captain of Team Ragnarök, famed Scientist, Gavin's and Adel's cousin. *Shawn Grayson: A member of Team Ragnarök and Zelda's sister. *Ciel "Jazz" Snyder: A rookie member of the Staff section of FEAST. *Tristan "Hiro" Cruz: A DJ and a member of the Staff section of FEAST. *Alice von Stroheim: An Assassin and a member of the Staff section of FEAST. *Adelard Albain: A wrestler, member of FEAST, Gavin's Brother and Mildred's cousin. *Wilhelm Krone: The former President of the Board of Directors, now an Ally of FEAST. Music Road's Heroes *Freed Lenoir: Freed is a roadie and also Sienna's adoptive Uncle. *Mariya Azarova: Freed's Maid and close friend of Odysseus. *Odysseus/Grant Decker: He was an experiment of DEUS, he was revealed to be a noble but is human only in looks. Arcana Warriors *Mondo Kitsch/World Sekai: Number 21 in the Arcana Warriors line, he's one of the strongest characters in the series. *Judgment Genesis: Number 20 in the Arcana Warriors line, she's one of the strongest characters in the series. *Fool Joker: As the mentor and Number 0 in the Arcana Warriors, it is one of "gods" of the series. *Magus the Magician: Number 1 in the Arcana Warriors line, he's one of the strongest characters in the series. *Justice Jay: Number 8 in the Arcana Warriors line, she's one of the strongest characters in the series. *Star Astro: Number 17 in the Arcana Warriors line, he's one of the strongest characters in the series. *Sun Sol: Number 19 in the Arcana Warriors line, she's one of the strongest characters in the series. *Moon Lune: Number 18 in the Arcana Warriors line, he's one of the strongest characters in the series. *Wheel Fortuna: Number 10 in the Arcana Warriors line, she's one of the strongest characters in the series. New *Emilia Tremaine: A corrupted woman for power that for some reason, never aged since her powers awoke. She has a Ragnarök based mech. *Vela/Bella: She's a small white long haired girl with black eyes in a black robe holding a raggedy doll, she holds a tremendous power and is the ambassador of Galia Kingdom. *Prince Orion: The Warrior Prince of the mysterious Galia Kingdom who rides a mech named Lapis-Lazuli. *Andromeda: The Fighting Dancer of the Galia Kingdom who rides a mech named Palladium Stampede. *Prince Perseus: Older brother of Orion, a Prince of the Galia Kingdom who rides a mech named The Platinum. *Ophelia White: Not related to the other Ophelia, she's the older sister of Luke White. *Fairies of the Otherworld: Assuring that Deus Ex Machina didn't escape, these six creatures were its vigilantes. Big Bad *Deus Ex Machina: The shape-shifting artificial god of DEUS, after the defeat, it awakes from its slumber, and wants to get revenge against the heroes. It uses Emilia Tremaine as bait. Others *Letizia Fen Ling: Letizia is a ginoid, after DEUS got destroyed, she has given the opportunity to join FEAST, but refused, however, since Deus Ex Machina is back, she may return to her evil roots. *Lloyd Flynn: Ameth's brother, awaken after the coma but still can't fight due to his body being weak. *Maxima Firestone: A cruel scientist and Mildred's former comrade, she's in jail, but she's an ally for convenience. Stages *Artistica Academia *Outside of the City *Imperial City *Stadium *Dancing Stage *Friends of Holly -Outside- *Concert Hall *Castle *Lakeside *Magic Circle *The Grave *Cementery *Destroyed City Mecha Confirmed *'Type-Z Ragnarök' (Sienna) Ragnarok-Model *'Type-Chaos Ragnarök' (Blake) Ragnarok-Model *'Alto Striker' (Gavin) Zero-Model *'The Beryl' (Zelda) Crystal-Model *'Golem Trident Arch' (Jonathan) Zero-Model *'The Ruby' (Rose) Crystal-Model *'Type-Cosmos Ragnarök' (Eliza) Ragnarok-Model *'Vivid Fantasy' (Luke) Hybrid-Model *'Verde Bomber Ultra' (Roger) Zero-Model *'Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi' (Ameth) Hybrid-Model *'Combat Glass X' (Shawn) Crystal-Model *'Rendez-Vous S' (Mildred) Zero-Model *'Quartz' (Jazz) Crystal-Model *'Chariot Beast A' (Tristan) Zero-Model *'Malachite' (Adelard) Model *'The World' (Mondo) Arcana-Unit *'Judgment' (Genesis) Arcana-Unit *'The Fool' (Joker) Arcana-Unit *'Shadow Ragnarök' (Emilia) Ragnarok-Model *'Lapis-Lazuli' (Prince Orion) Crystal-Model *'The Smasher' (Freed) Zero-Model *'Hallbard' (Mariya) Hybrid-Model *'Onyx Heart Tower' (Odysseus) Crystal-Model *'Death Fantasy R-2' (Ophelia) Hybrid-Model *'Palladium Stampede' (Andromeda) Zero-Model *'Amadeus Requiem' (Wilhelm) Hybrid-Model *'Rhodium Phoenix' (Vela/Bella) Hybrid-Model *'The Platinum' (Perseus) Ragnarök-Model *'The Magician '(Magus) Arcana-Unit *'Justice' (Jay) Arcana-Unit *'The Star '(Astro) Arcana-Unit *'The Sun '(Sol) Arcana-Unit *'The Moon '(Lune) Arcana-Unit *'Wheel of Fortune' (Fortuna) Arcana-Unit Trivia *The Alpha name version was subtitled with: The Ultimate Concierto. *The beta names of the Prince and the little girl were Richard and Freya. *It was stated to be exclusive for Japan, however, it was decided to go Western first just like many of the mainstays of In-Verse. *Andromeda was supposed to appear in another game with another name. *Deus Ex Machina's male form is far more lankier than his muscular appearance of The FEAST Saga - Music Road, this was translated at The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!. *Orion, Vela or Andromeda, were candidates for the third DLC of Fight it Out! after Shade Prism 2/Francine Travers and later Cadenza. Orion was chosen for the third DLC (And the only Male DLC character). **For Second Sign, Perseus and Andromeda join Orion as playable characters, whereas Vela is an Assist for the AC version, but comes as full playable in the Console variants. *The names of the new mechs are named under metals, crystals and stone colors. *Since it is a spin-off, the are some differences between the canon games and non-canon: **Alice is dead as of Path 7-1 in Part 2, but is alive here. **Many of the characters never joined FEAST. Category:Story Category:Series